


Mako Saves The Day

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [50]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rated T for swearing, Spiders, chuck and raleigh are scaredy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: There's a spider in the bathroom at one am, the problem? Both Raleigh and Chuck are afraid of spiders. Who are they going to call?
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/235839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Mako Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaffleChocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/gifts).



> This was born from a tumblr post about both Raleigh and Chuck being afraid of spiders and then my friends reminded me of the time two of them called another friend at 1 AM to come kill a spider. Thanks friends!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

It was one o’clock in the morning and Chuck was just getting home from studying for his finals. He was headed to take a shower. He opened the curtain and about screamed. 

“Oh, dear God.” He said to himself at the spider sitting in the shower. 

He backed out of the bathroom, watching the intruding bug for movement. 

“Raleigh, wake up. There’s a spider in the shower. You gotta kill it.” Chuck said to his sleeping husband. 

“Mmf.” Raleigh snored out and opened his eyes slightly. 

“What?” He asked sitting up, worried. 

“There’s a fucking spider in the shower and you have to kill it!” Chuck plead with his husband. 

“Uh no. I can’t do that.” Raleigh replied. 

“Why the fuck not?” Chuck asked.

“Because I am afraid of them, as are you.” Raleigh said and then looked frightened. 

“Oh god. What time is it? Can we wake Keegan to kill it?” Raleigh asked.

“No, it’s after one in the morning! I’ll call my father, he’ll come do it. He loves me enough to. I hope.” Chuck rambled. 

Chuck called his father who answered the phone immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Herc asked, voice full of sleep. 

“There’s a huge ass spider in our shower and neither Raleigh or I can kill it. Can you please come kill it?” Chuck said in a totally not afraid tone of voice.

“I’m hanging up. Good night you little shit.” Herc growled and hung up. 

“Fuck the old man hung up on me!” Chuck cried out. 

“Okay, okay. Mako’s near enough, I’ll call her.” Raleigh said as he grabbed his phone off his side table. 

“Mako? Hi. Uh so you know how I’m afraid of spiders and so is Chuck? Well, we need you to come over and kill one in our shower. Please stop laughing, it’s serious. Herc won’t come and I don’t want to call Jaz because she will never let me live it down. Please Mako.” Raleigh begged. 

“Mako, I will literally pay you to come over.” Chuck interjected. 

Raleigh nodded his head and got out of bed. 

“Yeah, yeah, totally. I will totally give you David from work’s phone number if you come over and kill this spider for us. Oh, thank you Mako! You’re the best!” Raleigh exclaimed. 

Ten minutes later, Mako walked into the quiet house in her flannel pjs. She made her way to Raleigh and Chuck’s bathroom with a shoe. 

“Where is the spider?” She asked the two grown men.

They both pointed to a small garden spider in the shower. 

“It’s a tiny garden spider, boys.” She said and rolled her eyes.

“My cousin almost died because of a spider bite!” Chuck rationed. 

“Yeah that’s because he was in Australia! This is California!” Mako exclaimed.

“Just kill it, please!” The two begged. 

Mako spun away from facing the two jaeger pilots and faced the spider, with a swift motion she smashed the spider. 

The two frightened jaeger pilots breathed sighs of relief. 

Raleigh fiddled with his phone and then Mako’s beeped. 

“There, I sent David’s number to you. Please don’t tell him about this when you talk to him.” Raleigh said.

“Oh, Raleigh, you and I both know I am definitely telling him this. I’m telling everyone about this.” Mako said and flushed the spider down the drain, then walked out of the bathroom and house. 

Chuck decided to forgo the shower and climbed into bed with his husband.

“Of course, I had to marry someone who’s also afraid of spiders.” Raleigh grumbled. 

“Yeah, yeah, you love me otherwise.” Chuck shushed.

“Goodnight.” The two said in sync.

The next morning, the two woke up to texts from everyone in their family asking about the spider. 

“We’re going to have to fake our deaths and run away, Raleigh.” Chuck said.

“Already buying illegally procured passports, Chuck.” Raleigh replied.

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin did actually almost die from a spider bite, no he wasn't in Australia though. He had to have a liver transplant. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
